


My guardian angel

by Windztone



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fulff, Missing Scene, Nightmares, PTSD, cheronica, cherylxveronica - Freeform, nick should burn in hell, post 2x05, post rape scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windztone/pseuds/Windztone
Summary: Post 2x05. Cheryl is left alone woth Veronica.





	My guardian angel

Cheryl was a mess, after the party had ended, Veronica had told her parents all about Nick st Clair. They where both surprisingly accepting when she said that Cheryl was going to stay in their house for quite a while. She was pretty sure they both felt terrible with all that had happened, as, at the end of the day, it was their idea to bring this rapist to Riverdale. 

 

The car ride was dead silent. Both of the girls had a pretty rough night, mostly Cheryl. They where both peacefully holding hands while looking outside the window. Veronica had learnt a few things from when she stayed at Thornhill and after the lake incident. One of the the things she had learnt about the redhead is that she was a sucker for physical contact. She adored to feel some kind of contact with someone. The night she spend at Thornhill, Cheryl actually reached for Veronica's had just before going to sleep and scooted closer so she could feel their body's touching. Veronica had a few theories of why she liked physical contact so much; one was, that as being abused all her life, she stop feeling, emotionally, and every time she felt a warm contact she would feel again.

Veronica was stroking Cheryl's hand all through the ride. And just like she thought, it made her feel butterflies inside her stomach. 

As soon as they arrived at the Lodge's house, both of the girls dashed of to Veronicas bedroom. They kicked off their shoes and changed into more comfortable clothes. Suddenly, theywhere both in bed, all tucked in, with the lights turned off, both facing each other

"We should go to sleep, it has been a long day" Said Veronica softly 

"Uh, yes. But Im actually not tired" her eyes told another story. They where hardly open. Veronica gave her a questioning look

"Im scared" she blurt out "Im scared that if I fall asleep, he will be there, and he will touch me, and he-" her voice broke. She was shaking

"Hey, Cher, focus on my voice okay?" She said as she reached out and held the redheaded closed, her breathing started to slow down "that's it, good girl" she told her "you are doing such a good job" then, she was no longer shaking and her breathing was back to normal 

"Don't worry Cher, I'll be here with you all the time, and I won't fall asleep until you do. Even if it means spending a sleepless night." She started to stroke Cheryl's face. She closed her eyes at the contact

"That's it, just focus on my touch" Veronica whispered

She drew patterns on the smooth, pale skin. She was like an artwork for Veronica. She looked flawless, and yet, when you looked closely, you could see marks of cuts, scratches, bruises. It made the raven haired girl frown in response. 

It took Veronica about 12 minutes to put Cheryl to sleep. Now that she had achieved her promise, she scooted closer to her and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the red headed waist.

 

 

3:57am is when Cheryl woke up screaming. She was shaking again, her breaths where short and forced. Her shirt was sucked to her skin because of the sweat. Veronica quickly brought the girl to her arms. Stroking her her while mumbling 'you're okay' 'he will not hurt you' 'you're safe' a couple of times.

Now, Cheryl was laying down in Veronica's arms, head on her chest. She was a lot calmer and even had a smile on her face. Veronica's voice broke the comfortable silence.

"Do you want to try sleeping again?" Her voice was soft, it made her stomach flip.

"Yes... But could we stay like this?" She asked, unsure about her answer

"Of course we can baby" she softly kissed Cheryl's head

"Thanks Ronnie" Now it was Veronica's    turn for her stomach to flip. Lots of people called her 'Ronnie' but Cheryl's way of saying it was on a whole other level.

Cheryl loved sleeping next to Veronica. She was warm, welcoming, soft. Everything about Veronica made Cheryl want to be touched by her, not even in a sexual way, but just to feel the raven haired girl.

While Cheryl drifted of to sleep again, Veronica was far from tired. All she wanted to do was keep the redhead safe in her arms. She slowly stroked Cheryl's back while watching her sleep.

Veronica was a touchy person and that made Cheryl go nuts. Even though Veronica wouldn't notice, every time she linked arms with her, or drew patterns on her skin, or played with her hair, it would make the other girl melt to her touch. Cjeryl just hoped that she would sleep every night like this; being held by Veronica's safe embrace, knowing that she would not leaver, knowing that she loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg thanks for reading my other riverdale story 'Ride or die' if you haven't, go check it out, its a cherylxtoni fanfic and I'll be uploading the second chapter hopefully this week.
> 
> Please let me know if you guys want another chapter for this story too! Thanks for reading, love you!


End file.
